walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Savior 1 (TV Series)
Bud is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in Season 6 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a high ranking member of the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this man's life before the outbreak began. He may have lived in or near Washington DC. Post-Apocalypse At some point this savior eventually encountered Negan to whom he then joined his group dubbed "The Saviors", upon where he became one of his lieutenants alongside Simon, Wade, Paula, Gavin, Arat, Jiro and eventually Dwight. He aided his leader into terrorizing other survivors and communities into subjugating to Negan's will, (including ambushing and murdering innocent survivors they encountered on the road.) According to Molly, him and his group enjoyed to demonstrate their superiority to other travelling survivors. Season 6 "Start to Finish" As Daryl Dixon, Abraham Ford, and Sasha Williams continue their drive back to Alexandria Safe-Zone after briefly being separated the day before, they are stopped by this Savior, Timmy and other armed men. Bud informs the trio that their truck, weapons, and all other supplies now belong to his leader, Negan. "No Way Out" Bud takes the trio's weapons and orders Timmy to make Daryl open the back of the truck. He informs Sasha and Abraham that his group of Saviors will be escorted back to wherever they call home and not to ask any questions. Abraham asks him who Negan is and he pulls a gun on Abraham. Sasha tries to reason with him and so he takes out another gun, now pointing at both of them. After a moment of holding the two at gunpoint in silence, he lowers the guns and says he won't kill either of them. However, he changes his mind after a moment and pulls the guns on them once again, though before he can kill either, he and his entire group are blown up with a rocket launcher by Daryl. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this man has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Death Killed By *Daryl Dixon As he holds Sasha and Abraham at gunpoint, he threatens to kill them but then decides not to. However, he quickly changes his mind and prepares to execute the two. Before he can pull the trigger, he along with his entire group of Saviors are blown up seconds later with an RPG by Daryl. Relationships Negan He was never shown onscreen with Negan although it is evident that he was completely loyal to him, and more than willing to rob and kill other survivors for their supplies on behalf of his leader. It is possible he was one of Negan's close associates as he was shown leading a well-armed group of seven other Saviors during their run-in with Daryl, Sasha and Abraham. Negan personally kills Abraham, as revenge for the deaths of his people. However, in "Service", Negan calls him "Little Timmy" and his gang "the dick brigade," and his flippant attitude about his death implies that Negan did not like him personally. Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Start to Finish" *"No Way Out" Trivia *While the character is not specifically named, his actor Christopher Berry personally named him Bud.Character named in Reddit AMA References Category:The Saviors Category:TV Series Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Unnamed